Consequences of a choice
by StormGod14
Summary: Two years after the giant war Percy, who is enjoying godhood, is given an inescapable ultimatum from his dad and Zeus, a year he has to make a choice or face the consequence. Question is, was he better off excepting the consequence?


**Consequence of a Choice**

 **Two years after the giant war Percy, who is enjoying godhood, is given an inescapable ultimatum from his dad and Zeus, a year he has to make a choice or face the consequence. Question is, was he better off excepting the consequence?**

 **A.N this is not for fans of percabeth.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own anything of Percy Jackson series.**

"Normal Talk"

" **Titan talk/yelling"**

'Thinking'

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy POV**

Perseus 'Percy' Jackson was pacing back and forth inside his temple on Olympus with frustration on his face, and what looked like holes in the walls where he took that frustration out on. Now I know what your thinking 'why do I have a temple?', 'why am I frustrated?'. Well the first one is simple and straight forward, the second one, not so much. Lets start with why I have a temple on Olympus. It happened after the Giant War ended.

 **Flashback**

 **Two year ago (give or take, more like a year and few months)**

 **Council Room, Olympus**

The war was tiring, people had lost their lives, and even more were injured. We had done it, we had won but we lost much in the war, days after were spent burning shrouds and morning the dead. After morning and Manhattan being put back together from the battle, we were all summoned to the council room. And to be truthful all I had wanted to do was head back to camp and see Annabeth who I hadn't seen much of since before the battle.

But might as well get this over with.

"Jason my son step forward." Zeus spoke looking at the mentioned demi-god.

"Does anyone here deny that my son has earned his reward?" He asked. When no one spoke he continued.

"Very well, Jason the council has agreed to give you the choice of Godhood or grant you one wish." Zeus said to Jason.

I watched as Jason looked over to his girlfriend Piper who looked back and nodded her head. Jason smiled and looked up to his dad.

" I accept godhood father." He said giving his answer.

Zeus looked down with pride at his son.

"Very well." The council all pointed a hand at Jason firing a different color beam at him.

When the light cleared Jason was smiling and looked to have grown an inch or two but otherwise looked the same.

In a flash the fates appeared and speaking as one said "All hail Jason Grace Minor God of Wind and Lightning." Before flashing back out.

Jason stepped back to the group getting pats on the back and good job, along with a kiss from Piper.

Another immortal spoke, this time it being Aphrodite.

"Piper step forward." After she did. She spoke again "Does anyone deny my daughter her right." Once again no one spoke up.

"Piper the council gives you the same offer, godhood or one wish." It was a pointless repeat as they knew what she would choose.

"I accept godhood (I'm just calling it godhood as goddesshood sounds weird.)." was said almost before her mother had finished asking.

One by one the Seven were given their rewards. Hazel accepted godhood to escape going back to the underworld, becoming the Minor goddess of Precious metals and gems and helping her father when needed. Frank followed her accepting godhood to get away from his fate tied to a stick (go with it), and becoming the Minor God of War and Honor strangely enough. Leo asked for Godhood becoming the Minor God of Fire along with reminding the council of their previous promise to me to release the peaceful Titans like Calypso. Zeus grumbled to himself for a minute before snapping his finger. Instantly a light formed in the throne room in front of Leo, the light dimmed down slowly revealing Calypso. Upon seeing him she immediately launched herself at him, their lips touching before they hit the floor in a heap. They had smiles on their face as they got up and moved out of the way, completely ignoring the catcalls and clapping behind them.

It was then Annabeth's turn; I, at the time wasn't worried, knew she would take the wish, we had started dating sometime during the war.

"Annabeth step forward. Your strategies and loyalty for protecting Olympus have been shown through not only this war but the Titan war before. The council gives you the much of the same offer. The difference is you would be the architect of Olympus and would be working alongside me building the new era of Olympus.

What is you're answer daughter." Athena said to Annabeth.

Annabeth quickly answered, "I accept godhood."

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Everyone in the council was shocked, demi-gods, nature spirits, Minor Gods, most of the Olympians were shocked too, even the Wisdom Goddess herself was shocked, obvious by her widening eyes, she had seen her daughter and the sea spawn together, she had been expecting her daughter to take the wish not godhood. But the council knew they couldn't change her decision, so they went through with it.

The fates flashed in once again.

"All hail Annabeth Chase Goddess of Architect and minor Goddess of Battle Strategy."

During all this Percy was still stuck in his thoughts hoping to find what he might of done to make her leave. Before he can to a realization. He didn't do anything. He couldn't believe it; he could feel his heart break to pieces as the girl he loved for so many years, been through quest after quest with, was quickly turned into a goddess, leaving him alone after so many years of war.

 **Percy POV**

'Hehe I finally get it. After many years of people telling me that children of Poseidon and Athena don't mix, I finally understand why. Our fatal flaws keep us from working. Now I get why personal loyalty is a fatal flaw, we trust to easily, and when the trust is broken, it breaks us. As a daughter of Athena, she has her mother's flaw, Hubris, pride, a mind-numbing pride at that, in one's self. A want for knowledge, for more, to always have it their way.' (A.N hope that makes since.) He thought to himself as tears streamed down his face.

Looking up after I heard my name my name called.

"Percy Jackson my son step forward." My father spoke to me. I could see the sadness his eyes held. I smiled to him showing I didn't blame him and his rivalry with Athena for it.

I did as asked and stepped into the center of the council chambers.

"Does anyone deny my son his right?"

"Percy my son after being part of war for so long, leading the campers through countless battles. Against multitude of enemies alike. We the council offer you the choice of Godhood or one wish should you choose."

I didn't think it over much as I knew what I wanted.

"I'm sorry dad but I'd like the wish."

Poseidon was sad that his son didn't except godhood but understood the kind of person and hero his son was and nodded his head.

Turning to Zeus.

"I'm aloud to ask for anything correct."

Zeus stared at his nephew for a few seconds before giving his answer.

"Yes as long it is within our power."

"Swear it on Styx." I replied back.

"You don't trust this council?" Zeus asked with a raised eyebrow and slight questioning tone in his voice.

"Its not that Lord Zeus, just a good friend of mine told me its best to always get an oath."

Hades who was leaning on the wall in a shadowy corner couldn't help the smirk that came out.

"Very well." The council gave the oath.

"I asked that Hades and Hestia both get their thrones back as they are oldest, along with the minor gods and goddess getting there own cabins at camp."

"That's a lot you ask for nephew."

"Yes but it solves some of the problems that caused the minor god to switch sides."

Zeus nodded his head after a few seconds.

"Lets vote on this."

It was unanimous as two thrones rose from the ground as Hades and Hestia took to them.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

As Percy stepped back, everyone heard a grunt, looking up they noticed Zeus looking at his wife before he and the rest of the council looked to be having one of those mental conversations.

After a few minutes Zeus sighed before nodding his head **.**

"Percy Jackson we the council have decided for your many years of service and the winning of two wars we offer you the choice of godhood even though you took the wish."

Percy couldn't believe they'd give him the choice again after denying it twice. Thinking on it he had no reason to not take it, as all his friends minus Chase were gods now.

"Lord Zeus I accept your offer of godhood."

Poseidon couldn't be happier as they manage to convince Zeus to give his son godhood anyway.

They struck Percy with their beams of energy he felt pain unlike he had ever felt before it abruptly stopped and he opened his eyes, he notice quite few of the females in the room were look him with lust making him look down at himself noticing it seems he grew a few inches standing 6'5'' and his formal body had descent muscles but this new one seemed to be sculpted from granite. He had an eight pack and his swimmer lithe body type ment for speed had been completely perfected, all in all he felt better than ever. They stood and waited for the fates to flash in.

As they did they just stared at Perseus for a few minutes before everyone noticed him go a little pale before reluctantly nodding his head.

 **The fates stoke as one "All hail Perseus Jackson God of Earth, Tides, Loyalty and Weapons, and the 15** **th** **Olympian!"**

 **End Flashback**

 **Percy POV**

Now you know why I have temple. Now the reason why I'm frustrated is a bit more complicated.

 **Too be continued.**

 **Read and review. Tell me how it is.**


End file.
